


Truth

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Miraculous New York Spoilers, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Majestia and Knightowl hold a press conference where they make a very special announcement.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Barbara Keynes/Olympia Hill, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS for Miraculous New York

"Marinette! You have to watch this!"

The young super heroine had barely walked through the classroom door, before her best friend was dragging her over to their table. Alya's phone was propped up by some books whilst the rest of their classmates gathered around it.

"What's going on?" Marinette asked.

"Majestia is making an announcement."

She prided herself on not jumping too high as Adrien's voice appeared besides her ear. She looked over her shoulder to see him standing behind her, as usual his kind green eyes completely obvious to how much of a mess she was around him. Although, ever since returning from New York she was more determined than ever to let these feeling go. She might have loved him, but he would never feel the same way back and she would have to accept that. Especially as she was now starting to realise how much she needed a certain cat in her life to feel complete.

Alya seemed to have finally understood this as well, no longer sending secret thumbs up or exaggerated winks. The wannabe reporter was too focused on her phone, her positioning of her friends an accident.

Marinette turned her attention back to the screen, as Majestia stood on a podium outside the statue of liberty, the rest of the superheroes of New York standing alongside her. It was strange to see them like this having met and even fought with them only a week ago.

"Hey dudes, is it just me or does Knightowl's costume look different?" Alya shushed her boyfriend as Majestia started speaking.

"Citizens of Earth. As you know, here in New York we recently celebrated French-American Friendship Week, during which I had the honour of working alongside Ladybug and Chat Noir,”

Marinette tried to suppress an excited shudder. Despite being superheroes themselves, it still felt like a dream to have the greatest hero in the world recognise them. 

“Friendship is a precious thing, meant to help others inspire them to become the best version of themselves whilst they help you in return. I learnt a great many things from Ladybug and Chat Noir, including the importance of being true to yourself.”

That was when Knightowl came forward. Nino was right, her costume had changed. It was still unmistakably Knightowl and was as practical and protective as before, only now it reflected her feminine figure. Minette heard her classmates gasp. 

“Majestia and our French friends are correct. It is hypocritical of us to inspire truth and justice, when we are not true to ourselves. It is our duty as heroes and to ourselves to not hide what makes us who we are.”

This time, Marinette gasped along with her classmates as Knightowl got down on one knee. Even Majestia had a look of surprise on her face. 

“My dear.” Knightowl said, her tone soft as she spoke to her love las though she was the only one on the island. “You are the most incredible person I have ever met. And not because of your powers. But because of how you love my daughter like your own, how you are as kind as you are brave, and how you flew to Paris before I awoke to bring me croissants for breakfast because you know they are my favourite. I love you and I cannot imagine a life where I don’t wake up to your eyes greeting me every morning. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Majestia nodded, tears running down her face, before embracing her with a kiss. Everything erupted into chaos. The press started demanding questions but Majestia only held Knightowl in her arms and carried them away to enjoy their engagement in private as the rest of the superheroes cheered them on. Marinette spotted Uncanny Valley and Eagle, the latter in their new costume, crying with joy as they were now to officially become sisters. Back in Paris, her classmates were going mad with excitement. Alya was already blabbering about what to write for the ladyblog, Juleka and Rose held each other close whilst Nino started taking bets on when the wedding would be. Marinette didn’t even notice that Marc had burst into the classroom until he knocked Nathaniel over with his hug. 

In the chaos, her eyes found Adrien who looked as though he was about to explode with happiness and hope. 

“They’re perfect for each other, aren’t they.” He stated.

Marinette stared into his green eyes, for a moment mistaking them for another pair. 

“Yes. They are.”


End file.
